Ailee
Perfil *'Nombre:' 에일리 / Ailee *'Nombre real:' Amy Lee *'Nombre coreano: '이예진 / Lee Ye Jin *'Nombre chino:' 李藝真 / Lǐ YìZhēn * Apodos: Ai Yonce, Goldfish, Diva. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, rapera, bailarina, actriz y modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' * '''Lugar de nacimiento:' New Jersey, NY (USA). *'Estatura: '''162 cm * '''Peso: '''50kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal: Géminis *'''Signo zodiacal chino: Serpiente *'Agencia': YMC Entertainment ** Warner Music Japan (Japón) Carrera 'Pre Debut' Ailee tenía un canal de You tube llamado aileemusic ''en el cual subía covers'' de canciones. Ella fue también muy popular en la costa este de los Estados Unidos (Nueva Jersey, Nueva York) al tocar junto a Johnny Phlo —que también está en Corea— y otros como Decipher y Joo Brian de "Fly To The Sky". También participó en concursos de canto como NY Kollaboration 2006 ''en donde ganó como la mejor voz. Durante sus días de aprendiz en YMC Entertainment, colaboró en la canción "'They Are Coming'" de Wheesung lanzada el 9 de octubre de 2011. En el 2012 hizo su debut como actriz en la segunda temporada del drama Dream High. '''2012: Debut, Heaven y Invitation.' El 6 de febrero, se lanzó el video teaser para la canción debut de Ailee, "Heaven", que fue escrita y producida por Wheesung. El 9 de febrero, Ailee revela la canción completa y el video musical en el que participa Gi Kwang de BEAST y el modelo James Lee McQuown. Un día después, realizó su presentación debut con "Heaven" en M! Countdown. Apenas un mes después de su debut, recibió dos premios como "Canción del Mes" y como "Artista Nuevo del Mes" en The Cyworld Digital Music Awards. Estos premios se basan en la lista musical de Cyworld y los ganadores son determinados por las ventas más altas del artista o grupo. El 9 de octubre, se anunció que Ailee tendría su primer comeback con el mini álbum “Invitation”, y el 16 de octubre se reveló el mismo junto con el MV para la canción principal “I Will Show You”, que contó con la participación de G.O de MBLAQ como el protagonista masculino. 2013: A's Doll House y debut japonés. El 4 de julio del 2013, Ailee anunció que lanzaría su segundo mini álbum titulado A's Doll House a mediados del mismo mes. El primer sencillo del álbum "U&I", encabezó las listas musicales dentro de las 4 horas de liberación. La popularidad del álbum también fue alta cuando en casi todas las tiendas de Corea del Sur estaban agotados todos los álbumes en el primer día de lanzamiento. El 14 de septiembre se anunció que Ailee lanzaría un sencillo digital, "Higher", junto al pianista Yiruma. El 16 de septiembre "Higher" fue lanzado online. El 4 de agosto del 2013, se reveló que Ailee hará su debut japones con "Heaven" a través de Warner Music Japan. Al día siguiente se lanzó un teaser mostrando el coro de la canción junto con una parte de ella y el día de lanzamiento del sencillo esta programado para el 6 de noviembre. El video musical para "Heaven" fue lanzado el 21 de octubre a través de Youtube. El 21 de octubre del 2013, Ailee realizó el show Ailee Japan Showcase Live-up!!! Next Vol. 2, que se llevó a cabo en el O-East Concert Hall, enShibuya, Tokio. Donde cantó varios temas, incluyendo a "Heaven" en japonés. 2014 : "Singing Got Better" & "Magazine". El 16 de diciembre del 2013, la agencia de Ailee, YMC Entertainment, reveló que la cantante sacaría una nueva canción en enero del 2014, y donde se reunirá con su mentor Wheesung para producirla.El 2 de enero del 2014, se liberó un teaser con un adelanto del video musical, donde se ve a Ailee salir de un edificio rodeada de guarda espaldas mientras ella recuerda una pelea con su pareja quien es interpretado por Lee Joon de MBLAQ. El video musical completo fue liberado el 1 de enero y logró posicionarse como número 1 en los principales rankings digitales de Corea del Sur. Llevó a cabo un showcase para presentar su nuevo disco y su 3° mini album titulado "Magazine", el 25 de septiembre. La canción principal se titularía "Don’t Touch Me" y posee un britpop. El disco cuenta con canciones compuestas y producidas por Kim Do Hoon, Jakops y la mismísima Ailee. 2015: Primer concierto en solitario “Fatal Attraction” y álbum “VIVID”. Luego de 3 años desde su debut, tuvo su primer concierto en solitario el día 4 de julio en el Gymnastics Stadium del parque olímpico de Seúl. Vendió más de la mitad de las entradas solamente en las primeras 48 hrs, y al concierto asistieron 3000 fans. Durante el mismo presentó sus canciones más populares, algunos covers en inglés y contó con la colaboración de artistas como Cheetah, Geeks, BaeChiGi, y Shin Bora. El 8 de septiembre, su agencia informó que Ailee se había lesionado el pie mientras rodaba el vídeo musical para su esperado comeback. Un representante de YMC declaró: “La lesión es más grave de lo que pensábamos, y ella es incapaz de moverse. Tomará tiempo antes de que ella sea capaz de practicar la coreografía de nuevo”. Aunque inicialmente se informó que su regreso se retrasaría, ella insistió en continuar con su agenda mientras simultáneamente se recuperaba y recibía tratamiento. Días después anunció el lanzamiento de su primer álbum completo “VIVID” para el 30 de septiembre, el cual consistiría de 10 canciones que mostrarían el estilo característico de Ailee, además presentaría duetos con el cantante Chancellor y con su mejor amiga Amber. El 30 de septiembre se publicó el álbum y el MV de la canción principal “Mind Your Own Business”. Seguidamente, el 1° de octubre lanzó el MV de la canción “Insane” y tuvo su primera presentación de comeback en el programa M! Countdown. Ailee realizó todas las promociones sentada debido a su lesión. Dramas *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) Temas para Dramas *''I Can't Live Without You (junto a Truedy)'' tema para Entertainers (2016) *''Love Now'' tema para Come Back Mister (2016) * Are You The Same tema para Shine or Go Crazy (2015) * Goodbye My Love tema para Fated To Love You (2014) * Day by Day ''tema para Triangle (2014) *''Tears Stole The Heart tema para Secret (2013) *''Ice Flower'' tema para Queen Of Ambition (2013) *''Love Note'' tema para Full House 2 (2012) *''Super Star (junto a Ji Yeon (T-ara) y Hyolyn (SISTAR))'' tema para Dream High 2 (2012) Videos Musicales *Baechigi - Boy Jump (feat. Hwa Sa (Mamamoo)) (2014) Anuncios * 2015: '''YBM Toeic * '''2014: OranC (Bebida). * 2013: Koychon Chicken. * 2012: Touch In Soul (Make Up). Programas de TV * 2016: Fantastic Duo (SBS, 15 y 22/05) * 2016: Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (JTBC) * 2015: Afreeca Tv * 2015: King of Mask Singer (MBC) (como High Frequency Pair Feelers) * 2015: I Am Korea * 2015: Immortal Rediscover * 2015: Safety First (E484)(KBS) * 2015: I Can See Your Voice (Mnet) * 2015: Unpretty Rapstar (Ep Final duo con Cheetah) * 2015: '''Seventeen project: Big Plan Debut (Jueza ep. 4) * '''2015: YHY's Sketchbook (KBS) * 2015: '''4 Things Show (Mnet) * '''2015: '''SNL Korea * '''2015: '''Invisible Man (KBS) * '''2015: Good Eating, Good Living (SBS) * 2015: Immortal Songs 2 (KBS) * 2015: Jung Yong Hwa’s Hologram * 2014: ''''Tray Relay Song' (KBS) * '''2014: One Fine Day (MBC) junto a Amber * 2014: Cool Kiz On The Block (KBS) * 2014: '''We Got Married, (E224) * '''2014: Enternainment Weekly (KBS) * 2014: Star Report (KBS) * 2014: Immortal Song (KBS) * 2014: '''Yu Huiyeol's Sketchbook (KBS) * '''2014: Star King (SBS) * 2014: Hello Counselor (KBS) * 2014: Running Man (Ep. 211 - 212) * 2014: "Singer Game" (Mnet) *'2014: '''After School *'2014: Laws of the city (SBS4) * '2014: '''Super Star K6 4(Mnet) *'2014: 'Real Man (MBC) *'2014: 'Ailee’s Vitamin (MBC Music) *'2013: '''Weekly Idol (MBC) * '''2013: Danny From L.A (Mnet America ep-17) * 2013: Love Request * 2013:'''Super Star K6, (E03) ' * '''2013:' The Great Marriage * 2013: JJANG! *'2013: '''Gag Tonight (SBS) *'2013: Mamma Mia (KBS, Ep. 22-23) * '''2013: Generation Simpathy Saturday *'2012:'Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC) * 2012: '''Angry Bus * '''2012: 1000 Songs Challenge, (E227 SBS) * 2012: 'Immortal Songs 2 (KBS2) *'2012: 'ABU Radio Song Festival (KBS) *'2012: 'Beatles Code (Mnet) * '''2011: '''Singer and Trainee (MBC) Discografía 'Corea 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Japón' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Conciertos *'Ailee 1st Concert "Fatal Attraction" 2015' **04 Julio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Hall Colaboraciones *'2015:' S.Coups, Woozi, Vernon (Seventeen) & Ailee - Q&A *'2015:' Cheetah (Unpretty Rap Star) (feat. Ailee) - Like Nobody Knows *'2015:' Wheesung (feat. Ailee) - Kiss *'2014:' MC Mong (feat. Ailee) - Be Strong *'2014:' Gaeko (Dynamic Duo) (feat. Ailee) - Hueng Hai *'2014:' Swings (feat. Ailee) - Real Men *'2014:' Eric Bennet (feat. Ailee) - Almost Paradise (Cover) *'2014:' 2000won (feat. Ailee) - Beautiful * 2014: Pro C (feat. Ailee) - Love Hurts * 2013: Ailee, Maboos, ChaKun & FeelDog - Go Away (DEUX 20th Anniversary Tribute Album Part. 2) *'2013:' Geeks (feat. Ailee) - Wash Away *'2013:' LS (feat. Ailee) - Life Or Death *'2013:' Verbal Jint (feat. Ailee) - If Ain't Love *'2013:' BaeChiGi (feat. Ailee) - Shower Of Tears *'2012:' Joosuc (feat. Ailee) - I Forgot You *'2012:' Eru (feat. Ailee) - Hightlight *'2012:' 2Bic (feat. Ailee) - Love Again *'2011:' Mighty Mouth (feat. Ailee) - Racing Queen *'2011:' Wheesung (feat. Ailee) - They Are Coming *'2010:' Johnnyphlo (feat. Ailee) - White Lie *'2010:' Johnnyphlo (feat. Ailee) - Rollercoaster Premios Curiosidades *'Tipo de voz:' Soprano lírica. **'Rango:' D3 ~ F6 (3 Octavas, 1 nota y 1 semitono). **'Registro:' G3/G#3 ~ B5 (Con voz de cabeza) **Podría decirse que es la cantante femenina más fuerte de Corea. Ailee es una de las mejores vocalistas en términos de agilidad y precisión. Apoyo consistente (Por encima de F5), impecables transiciones, su voz de cabeza es una de las más desarrolladas dentro las ídolas femeninas, logrando apoyarse hasta Ab5/B5. Tiene buen control de dinámica y sus cambios son precisos, bien articulados, nasalidad casi nunca presente en su canto. Su registro más bajo es G3/G#3 y el más alto B5. *'Religión:' Cristiana (Protestante). *'Fanclub: '''Aileeans. *'Idiomas: Inglés (Lengua materna), Coreano (Fluido), Japonés (Medio) y Español (Básico). *'''Mascotas: Dos perros cachorros: Cotton (también llamado Somi) y Kang. *'Familia:' Hermano menor. *'Especialidades:' Canto, piano, ballet, tambor y flauta. *'Color favorito:' Rosa. * Nació en Denver, Colorado, pero creció en Nueva Jersey. *Se graduó de Scotch Plains-Fanwood High Scholl. Luego se retiró de Pace University donde estudiaba justicia criminal, para perseguir una carrera musical. *Solía tomar clases de ballet por lo que es muy flexible. *Sus influencias en canto son Beyoncé, Christina Aguilera, Alicia Keys, Whitney Houston, Mariah Carey, Destiny's Child, Rihanna, y Janet Jackson. *Comenzó su carrera musical en el 2006 con su primer canal de Youtube, mzamyx3. ''Un año después creó su segundo canal de Youtube ''aileemusic, donde ya había ganado más popularidad.'' '' *Participó en el concurso "Maury Show" en 2008 quedando en segundo lugar. * Amber la apodó "Goldfish" ya que según ella tiene muy mala memoria. *Su canción debut "Heaven" llegó al puesto número 2 del Music Bank en marzo del 2012, compitiendo contra "Blue" de Big Bang y dejando en tercer lugar a "Touch" de Miss A. Éste es un logro bastante importante para ella pues apenas hacía su debut. *Grabó dos canciones de apoyo para los "Red Devils" de Corea en la copa mundial de futbol en Brasil. Las canciones se llaman "Fighting Spirit" y "We Are The Reds". * La canción "U&I" de Ailee fue seleccionada como el tema principal para "Kobe Collections" y "Tokyo Girls Collections" dos de los mas grandes eventos de moda de Japón. * Asistió a la entrega de los "Premios Grammy 2013" como invitada VIP. * Para su comeback con Don't Touch Me perdió cerca de 10 kilos. * Fue nombrada como uno de los artistas mas esperados de Itunes Japón del 2014 siendo la única artista del K-POP en la lista. * Hizo una colaboración con Hyorin cantando "Let It Go" para el episodio especial número 400 de "Music Core". *En un programa de televisión, el presentador le dijo que en que grupo le encantaría estar a lo que ella respondió 2NE1.' * Hizo una actuación con el cantante de R&B estadounidense Eric Benét en el “Winter Concert” que se llevó a cabo en el estadio SK Balonmano en el Parque Olímpico de Seúl. * En el ranking de los 20 mejores artistas y canciones del año 2014 de MelOn, Ailee se encuentra en el noveno puesto en la lista de oyentes femeninas y en el octavo puesto en la lista de oyentes masculinos. * Participó en el "2014 Super Model Contest" cantando la canción de Alicia Keys "Girl On Fire". * Participó en el Music Bank en México 2014 en donde cantó en español la canción "Donde Voy" de la famosa "Tish Hinojosa". * Lanzó la versión en inglés de la canción "Sakura", originalmente de la cantante Ikimono Gakari. * A pesar de su lesión, participó en el "Korean Music Fest 2015" en Argentina el 19 de Septiembre donde asistieron más de 2500. personas. Enlaces * Twitter Oficial * Instagram Oficial * Facebook Oficial *YouTube Oficial *Cyworld Oficial *Formspring Oficial *Myspace Oficial *Perfil (naver) Galería Aileeheaven.jpg artist_ailee2_121016.jpg Ailee 08.jpg Heaven (JPN Ver.) 01.png U&I (JPN Ver.) 01.jpg Magazine 01.jpg Vivid 02.jpg Videografía 'Corea Ailee - Heaven|Heaven Ailee - I Will Show You|I Will Show You Ailee - My Grown Up Christmas List (Christmas Wish) (Corea Ver)|My Grown Up Christmas List (Christmas Wish) (Corea Ver) Ailee - Evening Sky|Evening Sky Ailee - My Grown Up Christmas List (English Ver)|My Grown Up Christmas List (English Ver) Ailee - U&I|U&I Ailee - Singing got better|Singing Got Better Ailee & 2LSON - I'm in Love|I'm In Love (ft. 2LSON) 'Japón' Ailee - Heaven-0|Heaven (JPN Ver.) Ailee - Sakura|Sakura Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KActriz Categoría:JCantante Categoría:Coreano estadounidense Categoría:KDebut2012 Categoría:Nacidos en 1989 Categoría:YMC Entertainment